


Milk

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants milk; but he doesn't want to go out and get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Draco frowned as he tipped the carton, the expected liquid never coming out. Silently, he cursed. One, because his idiotic, Gryffindor husband put an empty milk carton back in the refrigerator, and two, he wanted some damn milk with his bloody cereal!

                Growling, Draco slammed the carton down on the counter. With a deep breath, he schooled his features to a pout and trudged into the living room.

                “Harry,” he whined

                The black-haired man glanced up from this paperwork, “Yeah?”

                “You know I love you right?”

                “..What do you want?”

                “Nothing”

                Harry raised his eyebrows, obviously not buying his husband’s lie, “Right…”

                “Well, you know how much I hate muggle stores”

                “So you do want something”

                “Well you were the one who put the bloody empty carton back!” huffed Draco.

                Harry chuckled, “Did you happen to look on the shelf below it dear?”

                Draco blinked in confusion before turning around and doing just that. Sitting beside the tub of butter and dinner leftovers was another, full carton of milk. Draco frowned. “This doesn’t excuse the aspect that you put the empty one back Potter!”

                He heard Harry chuckle, “Yes dear, and it’s not Potter anymore!”


End file.
